


seasonal merchandise 60% off

by TheAceMerperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is clueless when it comes to blond pining idiots, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inter-House Unity, M/M, Malfoy gets the best and worst ideas, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceMerperson/pseuds/TheAceMerperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that after Christmas mistletoe season would be over. But someone gets their hands on the Weasleys' mistletoe (on sale!) and Draco suffers. In the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasonal merchandise 60% off

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness. I'm embracing the seemingly never ending winter.

He was stuck.

Out of all the Hogwarts students to pass under the WWW "Signature All Occasion Mistletoe" he was the one it caught. His hair was already sticking up, a little singed at some ends, from all the spells he attempted to cast and Pansy was looking at him with an amused expression from over the windowsill she was sitting on.

"That's going great, Dray. Really. A little more and you'll be bald."

"Shut up. You're not helping."

"You can't say I didn't give it my best try," was her reply.

And she did. Pansy had snogged the living daylights out of him, and all for nothing. The bloody mistletoe didn't let go. Draco was so caught up with grumbling about dumb gingers that he didn't notice his friend's crestfallen look when he had pushed her away before attempting to run from the mistletoe once more. 

"Maybe it needs someone specific?" Draco tried, glancing hopefully at the girl. Pansy sighed and jumped off the windowsill.

"If you think for a second that I'm about to go running around Hogwarts looking for your past conquests, you are very wrong Draco dearest."

With those words she sauntered down the corridor and away from him. Draco looked on as she got further and further away, leaving him to deal with the cursed plant on his own. Just as she reached the staircase she glanced back at him and shook her head. 

"Fine. But you owe me, Malfoy."

He knew she didn't mean it. He probably wouldn't even owe her a thank you. Pansy was a cold hearted and calculating woman, but Draco had been her weak spot from day one when he'd batted his blond eyelashes at her and she'd handed over her last remaining mouse pop right under their mothers' noses. 

Still, Draco was a little surprised when at first Daphne then her sister and Blaise showed up, followed by a small bunch of Hufflepuffs ("what? don't judge me! inter-house unity, Pans"). None of them made any difference though, no matter how much effort they put into it. So after his entire line of ghosts of sexytimes past had given it a try and left, Draco sat down on the cold castle floor and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. The headache that was building up would probably be a bad one. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the squeaking of shoes and chatter in the hallway. The common Charms class for Gryffindors and Ravenclaws must have just ended, if the increasingly louder talking was anything to go by. Gryffindors. Draco groaned and buried his head in his hands. It didn't take very long before he heard his name being whispered and some laughter. There was a tap on his shoulder and when he looked up a Ravenclaw girl with short curly hair was hovering over him.

"Need some help?" She asked, pointing above his head. 

Draco sighed and stood up.

"Why the fuck not."

 

 

His lips were tingling from all the kisses. It was no surprise that most of the population of Hogwarts wanted to get into his pants but he'd thought his reputation and coldness to strangers would actually be enough to prevent anyone from actually pursuing him. Apparently not. But after a significant amount of Ravenclaws and even a couple Gryffindors had kissed him with no results he was becoming resigned to spending the night in the corridor. He saw Granger and Weasley walking past him out of the corner of his eye and silently thanked the Gods for not making those two to kiss him.

"Nice kissing booth you have set up here, Malfoy."

Right. Of course Potter would be right behind them.

"Move right along, Potter. I want to get out of here before Filch starts roaming the halls and if that involves kissing anything that moves in this castle then fine, just don't get in the way. Either you snog me or you fuck off."

Potter shrugged and continued walking. Draco tried not to let his shoulders slump out of disappointment. What the fuck was he hoping for anyway?

And then Potter was back in front of him, looking determined behind those stupid glasses, and his lips were on Draco's and oh...

"Looks like it worked. The mistletoe's gone. I think I'll have a word with George about his seasonal merchandise being wonky. Better get out of here before Filch comes along and snogs you too. Unless you're into that, Malfoy. No judgement."

The git laughed and moved away. Draco didn't move from his spot as Potter patted him on the back and disappeared down the hallway, still snickering. 

"No." Draco whispered.

Someone specific alright.

 

Potter didn't seem to get the hint that Draco was confused and needed to talk about this shit. No amount of staring over the tables in the great hall or poking in the ribs during potions seemed to work. He just looked a little startled every time Draco talked to him, but by the time Draco was ready to bring up the kiss he was way too distracted by the asshole's green eyes and easy laugh to bother.

He wanted to dismiss it as a coincidence, but Pansy had laughed for a solid twenty minutes when he finally told her whose kiss worked. Apparently she had looked up the item in question in the WWW catalogue after she had sent his past lovers his way.

"The mistletoe makes sure that _you're happy_ with your kiss and the person you're kissing. And it has to be a mutual desire. Wonder Boy Potter, your taste in men is worse than mine, Draco."

True enough, the box's indications stated "consent and happiness is key!" in bright purple glittering letters. 

Not a coincidence then. If only Potter could make him happy and vice versa then there's something to it, right?

 

His attempts to talk to the Gryffindor had all fallen through by the time the year was ending. Not that they hadn't managed to _talk._ They talked plenty. In a friendly way or to trade mocking remarks and even a couple times to punch each other when Draco and the Weasley got into a fight (Potter's hero complex earned him an accidental elbow to the face from both boys). And Draco was starting to think that the whole mistletoe thing had been a fluke. Surely brave Gryffindor Potter would have made a move already? 

The solution to his problem came in the form of Hermione Granger in the middle of a Muggle Studies lecture of all times.

"You know, Muggles usually repeat experiments a couple times to make sure it wasn't just chance." She whispered, leaning over their shared table as if to flip the book to the next page. 

Draco didn't even bother pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. He just stared at the girl, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Hermione sighed and finally looked up at him with a pitying expression.

"You'd kissed a few dozen people before he showed up, he doesn't think it mattered to you. Harry is used to people randomly paying attention to him. Especially you with all your rivalry from the previous years. Pulling his pigtails and being friendly will only get you so far."

"He doesn't have pigtails..."

She cut him off with a hand in front of his face.

"Malfoy, do you want help or not?" 

"Why would you help me?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Just because Harry doesn't pay attention to instructions on the Weasley's products doesn't mean I don't. Also, Pansy's been whining to me about you in Arithmancy for way too long."

Bloody Pansy and her big mouth. Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine." He paused and then something Hermione said suddenly made a whole lot of sense. "Do you think your ginger would be willing to help?"

 

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever come up with. Well, maybe second stupidest."

Pansy stared down the hallway at the start of which they stood and shook her head.

"I mean, you're no Ravenclaw, but this is ridiculous. You realize that if this fails..."

"Yes, yes I know. Now go away so I can get this over with. I'm not exactly excited about this either."

That was a lie. His heart was beating so loudly he could hear it even over Pansy's annoying voice. But she was right. Even Hermione and her boyfriend had looked at him as if he was mad when he first told them his idea. But now it was too late to go back. All he had to do was step forward under the first sprig of Weasley mistletoe and hope for the best.

The door from the staircase creaked open, there was a moment of silence and then Potter started laughing. Draco was glad he was facing away from him because that laugh made his face heat up and something flipped in his stomach. When he was done laughing, Potter leaned against the wall opposite from him and looked up at the ceiling.

"Someone got you good, Malfoy. There's what...seven mistletoes between here and the 8th year dorm? Unfortunate. Am I supposed to kiss you again now?"

Draco grumbled under his breath and didn't look up even as Potter walked over. But the height difference worked in his favour and all Potter had to do is slightly tilt his head before their lips were touching. It was way too brief. And yet it still sent tingles down his spine.

He straightened his shoulders and took a few steps forward until the next mistletoe immobilized him. Potter kept on looking at him with a curious expression.

"If you'd be so kind, Potter, I don't have all night." 

"Right."

Another peck. A few more steps. An exasperated sigh against his lips and another peck. A few more steps, slower this time. A kiss. Draco could feel the desperation rising up within him. Potter seemed as nonchalant as ever, not nearly as bothered by the kissing as Draco felt.

"Malfoy, you alright?"

"Yeah..."

The concern in Potter's eyes faded as quickly as it came up. So it had been a fluke. Well, at least he'd still get three more kisses. Bittersweet ones.

His lips were soft and gentle, as they'd been that very first time. If it was Draco kissing him he would have poured all the frustration and passion of the past few months into them. But Potter had none. Just polite small kisses. Like he was doing his duty.

The last mistletoe hovered a few steps in front of them and Draco swallowed nervously in anticipation of it. The fact that he'd been pity kissed by the Boy who Lives would probably spread all over the school in the next few days. He was mostly worried about the amount of Firewhiskey he'd need to consume to forget all his pining. A few steps more and...

A strong hand on his arm lurched him back away from the mistletoe and his vision was obscured by a mop of black unruly hair. 

"You know, as much as I try to hold back this is getting really difficult, Draco."

Green eyes met his and Draco almost choked at how much emotion he could see in them. The frustration and the passion and exhaustion were all there. Harry looked as if he was in pain and that was not ok (since when? oh, right, the Fiendfyre). Draco reached up and brushed his thumb against the other boy's cheek. Harry shivered and breathed in sharply at the contact before whispering:

"Stop me if you don't actually want this."

Draco wanted to scream of joy or possibly anger because how dense must this idiot be.

"Seven Weasley Mistletoes definitely indicate that I do."

Harry's pupils widened and he took a step away from Draco. The blond's first thought was how much he missed the body heat and proximity, followed by sudden fear that Harry hadn't meant what he said.  Draco watched as the dark haired boy backed away some more and again until he suddenly stopped. 

"Hey, Draco, I think I'm stuck. Help a bloke out, would you?"

Draco's eyes slowly moved from Harry's grin to the mistletoe just above him. If he was right then...

In a few steps he was right by his side, fingers reaching out for Harry's hips to bring them closer. Harry let himself be manhandled against the invisible mistletoe barrier and didn't protest when Draco pressed against him. The hallway was completely silent except for Draco's nervous breathing and Harry's soft laughter.

"Can we get on with the kissing please?"

He didn't need to ask twice. Draco surprised himself by how gentle he was being when just moments ago he was getting frustrated at Harry's passiveness. Harry groaned impatiently and dragged his teeth along Draco's bottom lip. And then the kiss finally got to the level of heat he had wanted from the start. Which was when the mistletoe disappeared with a pop along with the barrier that was supporting him. Harry barely caught himself before he fell over by grabbing onto Draco's shoulders. Their eyes met and Draco suddenly felt a giggle creeping up from his throat.

"Hi." He said instead.

"Don't you hi me, you manipulative Slytherin. Why couldn't you just ask?"

In response the blond just shrugged.

"I was trying to figure out what the hell had happened. And then I figured it out that I liked you it just made things more difficult."

"Did it now. Now imagine how I've been feeling after kissing the guy I like and having him be all weird and cryptic about it."

"Harry..."

Harry smiled and nuzzled his cheek. 

"It's fine. And I like it when you say my name."

"Harry." Draco repeated firmly and kissed him again.

There might have been some wolf whistling from the slightly open 8th year dormitory door but neither of them really cared as they stood in the middle of an empty hallway and made up for all the lost time.


End file.
